Airstream Dreams: A Country Strong Fan Fiction
by RaceyNitroVindicta
Summary: Oakley and Justin are two sisters that set off on a road trip right after Justin graduated. When they find themselves in California their lives make several drastic changes beginning with the sight of a familiar face. Me and Ty are Collaborating once again because we had so much fun before. We only own the characters Justin and Oakley and the idea of this story. Nothing else!
1. Boondocks

Justin sat bouncing in the passenger seat wearing her old cut off blue jeans, scuffed up boots and a Lynard Skynard shirt of the rusty old red Ford that Oakley and her had claimed there home away from home when they graduated high school. She squealed with excitement from the sight of the sign that said "Welcome to California."

"Stop, Oak! We gotta take a picture!" Justin said grabbing up her camera.

"Ok, ok, hold your horses, Jus!" Oakley began to pull the truck and airstream over to the side of the rode getting out to snap a picture with her sister and climbing back in heading towards the ocean. As they finally made their way into the small town they had been searching for they found themselves stopping at a gas station for some fuel and a nice cold drink. They fueled up and asked directions to the nearest place they could park their camper and headed that direction passing a small bar that had a familiar face on the board. Oakley's turquoise boots and aviators glistened against the pavement in contrast with her cut off blue jeans that matched her sister's but were much darker and that white t-shirt with the Mustang emblem on it.

"Justin! Look!" Oakley said pointing at the face from the truck window and slamming the brakes on jarring Justin awake.

"Holy shit, it's him." Justin said as she squinted at the picture. "I always wondered where he wound up. He never came back home, was pretty hard on his mama."

"Yeah that's what she wanted everyone to think." Oakley said chuckling and starting back down the road. Traveling a good mile before parking in a spot near the ocean. Her and her sister got out to survey the scenery before setting up camp and preparing for a long stay. Once they're home was set up and they're patio area set up to their liking they pulled out their guitars and began to strum a bit singing old songs their daddy had taught them so long ago. He was always gone trucking it up, leaving mama in charge of raising the four kids that they had but Oakley and Justin were the oldest and were daddy's favorites, which displeased mama. Especially since they were from his first marriage. Only reason they called Cheryl "mama" was because she was the only one they knew and didn't really wanna know her.

They decided to head back towards that bar they saw earlier as the it grew dark outside getting a little gussied up. Oakley's brown hair fell from the pony tail it had been in and swirled it to soft waves down to her elbows as her black tank top that had ruffles around the plunging neckline accentuated her bust and the blue jeans she wore fit just right with the turquoise boots peeking out from under them. Justin was some what sexier wearing a leather mini skirt and flesh colored tank top with her boots. Her blonde hair was down as well but straight as a board, like it had always been. Justin was more into gussying up then Oakley, but could easily be as much of a tomboy as her sister.

They walked into the bar and as soon as they did everything stopped. They smiled at the site of Beau Hutton up there on the stage smiling back at them.

"Well, well if it is the Gunn sisters." His deep voice spoke through the microphone as he stared them down. Noticing Justin step forward.

"Oak, knew she would find you Beau Hutton. All she needed was to catch your scent just like when you two were dating in high school."

Oakley turned every shade of red except maroon as she elbowed her sister, glaring at her and returning to smile at Beau.

"You two feel like singing a song or two with me?"

"Sure, why the hell not."

"Let's sing Boondocks by Little Big Town." Justin gushed as she walked onto the stage, glancing at her sister and Beau. Who agreed with her, Justin wasn't the kind you wanted to disagree with. She was sorta bratty and tended to get her way, unlike the shy and quiet Oakley. It was amazing at how different the two were but got along so well. Even while singing their differences showed. Justin being more of a rock star while Oakley was more soulful and reserved. As they left the stage a stranger came up to asked them why they had suck awkward names and was quite shocked by their answers.

Oakley placed her hand on her hip and stared at the man. "My mom named me after her dog, and Annie Oakley, but more of the dog then her."

Justin followed suit but was some what meaner with her answer. "She thought I was a boy and was too lazy to change my name."

Beau began to chuckle as he pointed the girls to a table continued his set.

As the bar began to slow down and Beau's set was finished he joined the girls at a table buying them each a beer. Still smiling at them as he lit a cigarette. "So what brings you two all the way out here."

"We're traveling, been traveling since Justin here graduated. Thought you knew that?" Oakley spoke up then feeling more comfortable in the booth they were all seated at now.

"Yeah, I knew you two did that trying to get away from Cheryl. I don't blame ya I got away as soon as I could too."

"Beau, you got away as soon as Kelly Canter talked James into letting you on the tour is what you did. Jennie told me what went on in that rehab, you sneaky little snake in the grass." Justin giggled as she downed her beer.

"Yeah, I should have known Jennie would go running her mouth to everybody even two people that could care less."

"You acted like we just up and left, we offered for you to come. You said there wasn't-"

"Wasn't enough room in the truck or airstream for me, yeah, yeah I know. You gotta rub it in Justin?" Beau said taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah I do, my big sister was heartbroken, she would have been more than happy to share her bed with THE Beau Hutton." Justin dodged away from her sister's jab, noticing her red face once again which was accompanied by her silence.

"I'm sure she would have." Beau said smiling at Oakley and noticing the smile he received in return.

"Closing time, Beau!" The bartender hollered from the front door as the three looked around to see the now empty bar and got up to walk out to their vehicles which sat lonely in the parking lot Beau's Blue Ford almost perfectly matched Oakley and Justin's rust red Ford.

"I see you two made sure you kept your grandpa's truck." He said walking them to their truck.

"Yeah, we couldn't part from it. It's given us some problems but nothing me and Justin can't fix." Oakley said with a smile as she opened the squeaky door and climbed into the driver seat.

"I'll follow you two to your place, make sure you get home safe." He said climbing closing her door.

"You think we can't handle ourselves, Hutton?" Justin shouted as she sat in the passenger seat.

"I know you two can, after all you both did take out half the football team when they refused to let you play with 'em."

"You damn right we did!" Justin said closing her door and giggling at Beau walking to his truck shaking his head.

Oakley giggled and the truck rumbled to life and she put it in gear waiting on Beau as she drove in the direction of the airstream.

Oakley opened the door and turned on the light waving Beau and Justin in as she walked in behind them watching Beau survey the girl's handy work that had become their home.

He walked into the trailer and looked around it had turquoise blue walls it was easy to tell it had been customized. There was what looked like an antique couch that had been recovered with a pink glitter vinyl and two drums repurposed for a type of table and had been covered with pink and purple tied dyed fabric. The kitchen area had tin that looked like it belonged on the ceiling of an old saloon as the backsplash while the cabinet doors were covered with the same metal but painted a pale yellow that had been sanded down to match the worn out look of the rest of the trailer. The floor seemed like an old diner's floor with its black and white checkers leading further back into the trailer it was scuffed and looked as if it had been well used. They had several pictures hanging on the walls of the airstream some seemed to be of them when they were younger and others were artworks and posters. The only modern thing in the trailer which wasn't that modern was the fifties style refrigerator and stove that were red with small amounts of rust on the corners. The copper sink shown in the light of the minnow bucket that had been turned into a ceiling light as he continued to look around his eyes fell on the brunette that had taken her seat on the pink couch and the blonde that sat next to her. He moved to take a seat in the cut padded church pew that created the booth effect for the dining room table was matched by the other half of the pew on the other side that had also been recovered and matched the couch which sat behind the dining table, which resembled an old epoxy bar top with concert flyers sealed in it.

"You guys worked hard on this old piece of junk, you did a good job." He chuckled at them.

Oakley smiled at the sight as she stood and turned on her heels to lead him towards the back of the trailer showing him first the bathroom. The bathroom was at the beginning of the hallway and the only thing that separated it from the hall was a double curtain one that was the same turquoise blue as the hall and the front of the trailer and the top layer a rainbow beaded handmade curtain that hung all the way to the floor. As she pulled back the curtain she revealed a closet size Lime green room with a multi colored blue tiled shower that had a Plexiglas door that was painted into a mural with what looked like to be an old bronze drawer handle as the knob that would allow you to enter the shower. The sink was antique as well but a pale pink and the counter was the same pale yellow as the counters in the kitchen. The mirror was once an antique white mirror that was turned into a medicine cabinet with ease and was painted to match the sink.

Oakley let the curtain fall after noticing that Beau had taken in enough of the bathroom and walked to the back where another curtain hung the same blue curtain as the bathroom but minus the beaded curtain. She pulled back the curtain and motioned for Beau to step back into what was the girl's bedroom. As he stood close to the curtain Oakley moved from his view and sat on her bed. This room had silver walls that looked as if it was the same tin that had been used on the kitchen a small cabinets and drawers served as the girls closets and dressers. The focal point was the two bunks that sat side by side with just a small table separating them. the linens were oddly enough camouflage but still had a girly charm with pink trim around the ends and lace on the openings of the pillow case. Orange sheets poked out from underneath the foliage covered duvet cover which seemed to flow to the floor of the trailer which had remained the same checkered tile throughout the airstream but was covered by a small rug between the beds. On the walls were several pictures of different children, an elderly woman and man, their dad, who Beau grew up around, and what seemed to be a younger version of Oakley and Justin. The only sign of technology in the whole mobile home was the flat screen TV and DVD player that hung on the wall at the foot of the beds and the cell phones that laid on the nightstand.

The girls made their way back to the front of the trailer after changing into something more comfortable and began talking over a few beers as well as singing a few songs together and slowly drifting back into conversation. Oakley struggled with the beige colored over sized sweater that hung from her shoulders and blanketed the blue sleep pants she was wearing. While Justin of course was the wearing something sexier. Her short black shorts and wife beater seemed so tight it would be uncomfortable and her blonde hair looked as if it was fighting its way out of the top bun that matched Oakley's.

"So where have you two been?" Beau asked as he put the beer bottle to his lips and took another sip.

Justin and Oakley looked at each other and smiled as Justin got up to grab a photo album from their bedroom. Oakley felt kinda uncomfortable as she heard Justin throwing stuff around in the back and watching Beau, who was staring at her still drinking his beer.

"How ya been, Oak?" He finally decided to break the silence.

"Good, been leaving dust trails everywhere we go I guess." She giggled nervously.

"That's good. I'm happy you came this way, never thought I would see you again."

"Yeah, I know. I kinda left in a hurry huh?" She shrugged rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "Sorry about that Beau."

"It's alright I guess. I got a little used to it, took me a while though." Beau leaned back in his chair as Justin walked in slamming a photo album on the table in front of him and taking her seat once again, picking up her getting and tuning it a bit.

"Dang, you guys have been busy." He said as he flipped through the pages looking at all the state line pictures they had taken and all the big landmarks. He flipped back to the first page and stared at the two young girls as they began their journey. Rubbing his fingers across the pictures and smiling at the smile on each of there faces. "Well looks like you two have went out and made yourselves very happy." He looked up to Justin and shook his head at her. "Still playing around on that thing I see?"

"You can't be the only one with all the fame, Beau Hutton." Justin said glancing up from her guitar."

He chuckled in response. "I don't have any fame, lost it all after the tour."

"Yeah, right I'm sure a bunch of bimbos still remember you on that tour."

"Yeah, I'm sure they do." He continued to chuckled.

Oakley climbed passed her sister and made her way back to the bedroom. She heard her sister's guitar begin to play and felt the trailer shake a bit as the heavy boot steps of Beau made their way to the back. She laid there on her bed feeling him staring at her. "What do you want, Beau?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said sitting on the foot of her bed, his eyes never leaving her.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from the drive."

"I'll come back tomorrow after work then." He said standing up, but felt her grasp the sleeve of his Carhart jacket.

"You can stay if you want." She said releasing him and sitting indian style on her bed as she traced the leaves on her comforter.

He smirked at her and kicked off his boots setting them next to the night stand and hanging his hat on the lamp. He sat behind her fixing the pillows so he would be more comfortable propping up against the wall. Oakley turned on her favorite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's as she leaned back into him, already feeling his eyes roll.

"Do you not ever get tired of this movie?"

"It was either this Gone with the Wind, or Cat on a Hot Tin Roof." She smirked up at him.

"Fine, I guess I can handle this one then." He chuckled as he wrapped the arm closest to her figure around her. Feeling her excitement as the movie started and smiling wider than ever. He was happy to have Oakley and Justin around again.

"You two are pitiful." Justin said as she pushed her way passed the curtain, revealing the darkened front of the camper. "If you're leaving Beau better do it is locked and you ain't gonna wake us up to unlock it." Justin said as she pushed back the blankets on her bed. Feeling the shove from Oakley's foot on her butt she turned around to smack it. "Stop that!"

Oakley and Beau bursts into chuckles as they laid there. She looked at him and smiled. "You can stay if you want. You've had a few beers after all."

"I'll think about it." He smiled down at her.

Oakley lightly slapped his chest and went back to watching her movie. A few minutes later Beau looked down to see her already asleep. He got up and peeled back the blankets tucking her under them then returning to his spot. He felt her sleeping figure move back to her original position. He smiled down at her sleeping and leaned his head in the corner he was sitting in as he looked over to Justin to he her asleep too before closing his eyes himself.


	2. Hush, Hush

Rolling onto her side, Justin let out a heavy groan, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. It was late, way too late to still be sleeping. If Grammy had been around, she would have woken them up with a broom long before this time. When she opened her eyes, what she saw made her gasp. She nearly screamed before she remembered what had happened the night before, and then all she could do was giggle before throwing her legs over the side of her bed and making her way into the living room.

She thought that Beau and her sister might want a little privacy for when they woke up, but she made plenty of noise to do the waking. With a soft clattering, she dumped all of her makeup out onto the coffee table, which wasn't very much since she didn't wear it often, and began to rifle through it. Beau had a show tonight, and he had invited them to sing on stage with him so she wanted to look her best. As she began to apply a light dusting of powder on her face, she heard the slight rustle of the beaded curtain that covered their doorway before Oakley appeared in the living room, followed by a sleepy looking Beau. "Bout time you two showed your sleepy faces."

She saw Beau looking around and canted her head. "It's four o'clock. You got three hours before your show starts. You got plenty of time, Beau." He nodded his head and sat down on the couch, rubbing his head in slow circles that she was sure were meant to sooth him. Oakley sat down beside him, laying her head on his chest. "Why are you gettin' ready so early, Justin?" Looking up at her sister, she gave her a small smile. "I wanna look my best on stage tonight. Last night I had been ridin' in the truck all day and I'm sure I looked like hell. Tonight is gonna be better."

A few hours later, two beat up old trucks pulled up in front of an old bar on the outskirts of town, the same one they had sang in the night before. Climbing out of the passenger seat, Justin pulled her blue jean skirt down to its rightful position before striding over to meet her sister and Beau. Once inside, they sat at a small table in the middle of the room and ordered a few beers, settling in for one hell of a long night.

When the time came for Beau's set to start, he made his way up onto the stage, starting with his usual banter as Justin sat with her sister, who was listening intently. "I'm only gonna sing a few by myself tonight, y'all. I got some of my friends comin' to play with me tonight. I'm gonna start with a song that really tells you how I feel, tonight." With that, the opening chords of "Hide Me, Babe" were strummed, and Beau Hutton's voice soon filled the now hushed bar.

After his songs were finished, Beau's smile returned to his face and he cast a look in the girls' direction, making Justin squirm with nerves. "Alright, y'all… If you were here last night, you'll remember the Gunn sisters that I had come up here and sing with me, but tonight they ain't been ridin' in an old truck for hours and they put on their faces for ya. Y'all help me welcome Oakley and Justin Gunn from a little town outside of Savannah Georgia. C'mon, give it up for em', y'all." As Justin and Oakley made their way toward the stage, Justin had a huge smile on her face. She was made for this. Performing was her life, her dream, and tonight she was living it.

Sitting down in front of a mic, each sister on one side of Beau, Justin spoke with that same smile quirking her lips. "Hi, y'all. I'm Justin, and the quiet one over there is my sister, Oakley. We're gonna sing y'all a couple songs tonight, with the help of Beau Hutton and his lovely band. Is that alright with you?" As the crowd began to clap, Justin turned to Beau and whispered the name of the song they were going to sing, which was ironic, actually. A few chords of The Pistol Annie's Hush Hush were played, and the crowd gave a loud cheer, signaling that they liked the song choice before Justin and Oakley's voices filled the crowded bar.

After a few songs of their own, Justin and her sister began to stand up, but they were stopped by a voice that was enhanced by a mic, but out of their line of sight. "Damn, Beau. You didn't tell me these friends of yours were so beautiful, and damn talented too." Justin looked behind her, seeing the body of who the voice belonged to, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head as she stared at none other than Brantley Gilbert. He gave her a sly smile before throwing a wink in her direction and sitting down on a stool to her left. "I wouldn't mind hearin' one more, if y'all don't mind?"

Justin let her eyes travel over the lean figure of the man in front of her before turning to her sister with a grin on her face. "Well, sure, Mr. Gilbert. I got the perfect song in mind." She then turned to the band and pursed her lips, she spoke in a sure tone, a giggle lacing her words. "Do y'all know 'I Feel a Sin Coming On'?" Oakley's eyes widened when the band nodded their head and the music started before she began to sing her own verse.

After they finished their song, the bar filled with applause, and the girls stepped down off of the stage. As she walked back to her table with her sister, she was stopped and praised for her voice, and with a few sweet words and a heartfelt thank you, she finally reached her table. She looked up as the waitress reached their table, bringing them a few free beers from the management and as she took a quick drink, she heard Oakley's voice next to her. "What was that, Justin? You basically just told him that you felt like you were about to sin with him and I'm pretty sure that his country star girlfriend is somewhere in this bar!" Justin gasped, her hand on her heart, feigning shock as she tried her best not to laugh. "I did no such a thing, Oakley! I simply sang my favorite song, by my favorite band. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that!"

After Brantley sang a few songs, Justin looked up as she heard Beau's voice. "I wanna get the Gunn sisters back up here to do a song with Brantley and me, if that's alright with y'all?" The cheers in the bar showed that it was indeed alright, and Justin and Oakley made their way back up. Sitting on the stool beside Brantley, and Oakley on the one beside Beau, Justin spoke in her show voice through the microphone. "I'd sure enjoy singin' a song with y'all, but what are you plannin' on singin'?" Brantley gave her a smile, winking in her direction before speaking into the mic as well. "Boondocks sounds like a good one to me."

As the music starts and the four of them begin the song, Justin hears that their voices actually sound really well together, Beau taking the low for the men, and Brantley taking the high, with Oakley on alto and Justin on soprano. When the music faded out, Brantley let out a whoop of excitement, nodding his head. "Well, damn! Beau, these girls got some voices on 'em!" Beau chuckled in that way of his that was known to make women fall at his feet as he put his arm around Oakley. "I grew up with this two. They sure do know how to sing."

With that said, they all made their way down off the stage, going to the same booth that the girls had been sitting at before. The jokes were in huge supply as the four of them sat at the table, and as they were laughing from Beau's latest, a woman whom Justin would recognize anywhere came and stood by the table. Jana Kramer in all of her country star, model look alike glory, stood beside Brantley, her foot tapping along the floor. His head slowly turned and as he saw her face, he gave her a sly smile. "Hey, baby. I didn't know you were here for this show." Her eyebrow raised and her nose scrunched up, adding an ugly undertone to an otherwise beautiful face. "Brantley, I told you I would be here. You just didn't look for me."

Justin could feel the tension around them and she couldn't keep the smile off of her face, watching Brantley Gilbert stumble over his words in front of a woman. "I did look for ya, baby. I just couldn't see ya." Brantley, who had been sitting next to Justin, moved his chair over so that Jana could sit down, which in turn rested his knee on Justin's leg. A faster song came on, something that could be line danced to, and the spirits around the table seemed to be lifted.

Justin was itching to dance, feeling her foot tap along to the beat under the table, and apparently, Brantley was itching as well. Justin watched the entire exchange between him and his fiancé, though she was very subtle about it. "Come dance with me, baby", he said loudly to Jana, trying to get her to hear him over the crowed. The look on her face said she wasn't feeling it, and when she spoke, he scowled. "Brantley, I'm tired. I just want to go home." Before she could even finish her sentence, Brantley had grabbed Justin up by the hand and was leading her out to the dance floor.

The dance being done was relatively simple, but you had to have a partner to do it, and you had to do a lot of hand holding. Justin was on could nine out there, and Brantley seemed to be having the time of his life. Looking back toward the table, Justin could see two women glaring at her. She wasn't too worried about Jana, but Oakley… Well, she had to go home with Oakley.

As the song finished, Justin walked back to the table with Brantley, laughing and joking the whole way back, but when they reached the table and he saw the look on Jana's face, he sighed and took off his hat, running his hand over his buzzed head. "Alright, let's go home, Jana." Justin smiled as they waved goodbye, then sat down with Oakley, preparing for world war three to start.


	3. Champagne

Oakley glared at her sister as she jumped out of the truck smiling the biggest smile she had ever wore. She stomped her way into the airstream behind Justin and slammed the door locking it into place.

"What the hell was that Justin?!"

She whipped around the face her sister still wearing her smile, "What was what?"

"You know what I'm talkin' 'bout. You need to wipe that smile off your face as much envy and lust as you got in you right now I'm surprised you ain't be shot down by lighten. Grammy and Daddy woulda tanned your hide if they would have seen that display and Grammy woulda had you praying for a month straight."

"It was just a dance Oaky, no harm done."

"That man -."

"His name is Brantley."

"I don't give a damn what his name is! He's promised to someone one! He put a ring on that girl's finger not yours."

"Jana Kramer, Oaky." Justin giggled as she headed back to the bathroom dancing through the hall and reliving her night.

Oakley threw herself on the couch and stared at the aluminum ceiling. "My sister is going straight to hell."

She laid there till she heard Justin get out of the shower and make her way back to the bedroom before she decided it was time for her to take shower.

When she was done she avoided her sister who was on the couch strumming her guitar, so she made her way back to the bedroom and put a movie in before laying down on her bed. She checked her phone to see a text from Beau and smiled as she opened it.

_You two did good tonight, have to bring you back next week._

_Don't be to hard on Justin she was only goofing around. Night. _

She smiled at the first part and then smalled her phone down as she read his advice about Justin. She rolled over to face the wall and tried to go to sleep but she just kept staring at that wall. Tracing her fingers on the coolness of the tin that had been placed on it but all she could think about was how it had held Beau's warmth last night. She traced her fingers till she fell asleep never even noticing when Justin snuck in.

Oakley awoke the next day as the bright sun streamed in the window on her. She stretched her leg out from under the blanket to kick the unmoving Justin.

"Wake up." She giggled as she watched Justin roll over and stare at her through squinted eyes and place her hand on her forehead.

"God, I have a hangover."

Oakley burst into laughter at her sister, "You should really learn to pace yourself on those shots, Jus. They do it too you every time."

She got up and made her bed like every morning before making her way to the front of the trailer and starting on breakfast. The crackling bacon and the smell of fresh biscuits filled the airstream and caused Justin to be a little nauseated as she slowly made her way to the front. Oakley sat down some oatmeal in front of her and nodded. "It won't be as hard to eat that. Also won't hurt coming up." She giggled as she sat down the bacon and biscuits before grabbing some herself and mixing up some Golden Eagle syrup and butter to pour over her biscuits. Justin decided she would do the dishes and then go get a shower leaving Oakley up front by herself. She stared at her guitar for a while before picking it up and playing the "Airstream Song" by Miranda Lambert. She smiled the whole time she sang it till a knock came at the door. She stopped suddenly and got up to answer it a little disheveled and kind of hesitant to let this visitor see her like this. She opened the door to see Beau standing there.

"Why hey there stranger? You're up early this morning." She grinned and motioned for him to come in.

"Well I figured since it's Sunday there would be some famous Gunn homemade cooking here." He spoke as he stooped down to step into the camper and removed his hat before smiling down at her.

"Why of course there is! It may not be Grammy's kinda Sunday morning breakfast but it taste almost as good!" She smiled back at him before show him to the bacon and biscuits that still sat on the table. "Now you just sit down here and eat all you want and I'm gonna go get dressed."

She watched him sit down and got him a plate before making her way back to the bedroom to find it in some what of a mess and shaking her head tidying it up a bit and then putting on a flannel shirt and blue jeans and tying her hair back in a loose side ponytail. She smiled into the mirror before slipping on those turquoise boots and walking back to the front to see Beau washing his plate in the soapy water Justin had left.

"Well aren't you just little Betty Homemaker." She joked with him before putting away the left over biscuits and bacon.

"Hey, now you keep joking around and I won't take you where I planned to take you today."

She giggled and stared at him with a scared look on her face. "I'm shaking in my boots."

"Alright smartass keep pushing it." He smiled a joking grin at her as he dried off his hands. "I heard you playing in here before I knocked didn't think you did it anymore."

"I don't not in front of anyone anyway." She blushed and looked down at her boots rubbing the toes of them together.

"Well you should. I'm sure everyone would like it."

"Naw, Justin's the star not me." She walked out of the trailer with Beau right behind her, she turned and locked the door before yelling back at into the trailer in the direction of Justin who had climbed back into bed. "We'll be back later Justin! Don't sleep all day!"

She slammed the door hoping to get a rise out of Justin but heard no movement in the airstream. She climbed into the waiting truck with Beau and rode off with him in a direction she was unfamiliar with. "So where we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well that's no fun, Beau. I hate surprises."

"I know, that's why I'm keeping it a surprise." He smiled at her and turned up the radio as they drove into the countryside of California listening to Cassadee Pope's Champagne. Beau drove up to a ranch and parked the truck. "Well here we are."

Oakley's eyes widened with excitement at the sight of all the horses in front of her out in the pasture. "Beau Hutton, you sneaky devil you! Are we going riding?"

"Yeah, I figured you missed it."

She smiled at him and blushed a bit, "I have been, thank you."

They climbed out of the truck and into the barn where a man shook hands with Beau.

"Hey Brad, hows it been?"

"Good, got things ready for you to start on that fence yesterday."

"Sounds good, I'll be here early Monday, mind if we take two of the horses out for a little ride."

"Naw, go ahead." Brad was as tall as Beau but had dark hair and green eyes that were as bright as Beau's blue ones. He looked like he had once been a body builder at one time with all the muscles that stood out from under his long sleeve shirt.

"This is Oakley, she used to help her daddy on their ranch out in Georgia but decided to become a traveling musician with her younger sister."

He nodded and held out his hand to her and Oakley returned the favor. "Nice to meet you miss."

"Nice to meet you too, you have some beauties here, makes me miss home."

"Well thank you. I take pride in each one we raise. Try to take time up with each of them." He nodded again and waved as he headed out of the big barn doors and into a small shed.

Beau and Oakley walked through the stalls and picked out two horses for them too ride.

Oakley choosing a pretty tri-colored paint with a black mane and brown spots all over it's mostly white coat. Which differed from Beau's palomino he picked out. They both kinda matched Beau's dirty blonde hair and that palomino's dirty blonde color and sandy blonde mane. She giggled at the sight as they saddled up the horses and head out onto the trails. They rode forever it seemed but headed back to the stables at dusk. The unsaddled the horses and brushed them, cleaned their hooves and put them back in their stalls before Beau went to find them some apples. They told waved bye to Brad before pulling out of the space where Beau had parked and headed back to the airstream to find an empty trailer and the truck gone.  
"Wonder where Jus went?" Oakley questioned before opening up the door with her key and walking inside.

"No telling where she went," Beau said, "She is like you goes whatever direction the wind blows."

"You make it sound like we're a couple of tumbleweeds." She turned around to stare at him her hands on her hips and her boots tapping against the floor.

He shut the door and wrapped his arms around her, "Well, if you two are then so am I. I reckon I tumbled right along till I planted roots here."

"I reckon so."

Oakley started cooking up some spaghetti because she knew it would be easy to make and served up a plate to Beau and made herself one before getting a shower and putting on her night clothes.

"I wonder where Justin is?" She said as she walked out putting her hair in a bun on the top of her head.

"Ain't no telling, Oaky." Beau said from his spot on the couch.

"Well I guess I'll leave the food out for her when she gets home," she sat down next to him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder, "thank you, for today. Made me think of home and the horses we have."

"Your welcome, I knew you would like it."

Oakley yawned and blushed a bit as she covered her mouth, "I guess you wore me out today, Beau."

"Looks that way." He chuckled and watched her as she walked back to the bedroom before walking back after her.


	4. Studio Time

Her head was pounding, the pain so bad that she could literally see a throbbing behind her eyes. Usually Oakley would have come back and made sure she was awake before she left, but her sister must have been in somewhat of a hurry. She closed her eyes, throwing her arm over the bridge of her nose to try and block out some of the light that was streaming through the windows, a groan passing through her lips. After another thirty minutes of laying there just trying to rid herself of the building headache that refused to go away, her phone started to blare "Hell on Heels", making her jump and fumble around for the device. Upon finding it, she answered in a slightly aggravated tone. "Hangover central, how can I help you?"

The familiar laugh on the other line caused her to gasp, her eyes widening as she tried to figure out how he got her number. "Damn girl, it sounds like you're doin' as bad as I am, today. Jana just about kicked my ass last night because I was so drunk, and my producer just about kicked it today because I'm so hungover." As if he could see her through the phone, she started to comb out her hair with her fingers, a smile appearing on her lips. "Why, Mister Gilbert, how did you get my phone number?" She could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied, his tone dripping with a secret. "I have my sources, Miss Gunn. I was actually callin' to apologize about last night. I shouldn't have run off the way I did, and I was wonderin' if I could make it up to you by bringin' you into the studio with me today?"

Her eyes widened even further as she heard his question, a squeal of excitement leaving her lips before she could stop it. Hearing his laugh once more, she cleared her throat and answered in as calm a manner as she could. "Uhh, yeah, sure. I would love to come to the studio with you." His reply was quick, as if he was excited as well. "Alright, you need a ride, or you wanna meet me here in an hour?" Quick on her feet, she looked toward the kitchen, seeing the truck keys before answering. "I can meet you there in an hour. Oak left the truck with me today. She went out with Beau and left me hangin', so it's nice to have somethin' to do." She could hear him talking to someone in the background before he answered her, hearing her name thrown into the conversation. "Alright, girl. I'll see you then. Be careful, alright?" With that, he hung up, leaving her with only thirty minutes to get ready.

As soon as she put her phone down, she jumped out of bed, downing three Ibuprofin before dragging her ass into the bathroom and showering as quickly as possible. Once she was out, she blow dried her blonde hair, not even bothering with straightening it, because it was as straight as could be anyway, before she moved on to applying light and quick makeup. With all of that out of the way, she dug through her tiny closet, bringing out a cropped black tank top that showed off her bare midriff. Donning a black lace bra and matching panties, she threw on the tank top and her favorite paid of cutoff jeans, the ones that were just too damn short, but too sexy not to wear. On the way out, she slipped on her red cowboy boots, the color working well with her ensemble. With one last look around to make sure she had everything, patting down her pockets to check for her phone and keys, she walked out the door in a hurry, sure that she was going to be a little late.

Around fifty seven minutes after Brantley called, Justin Gunn pulled into the parking lot of the studio where he recorded, her truck coming to a halt in a parking place next to his own. She spotted him outside, a cigarette in his mouth, and a smile crept over her lips. Making sure that she still looked perfect, she climbed out of the truck and strode across the parking lot, watching him notice her in the distance. The look on his face was priceless, a mixture between pure lust and genuine surprise, probably because she was early.

Looking to his friend and saying something that she couldn't hear, Brantley made his way over to her, the way he walked nearly making her mouth water. "Damn, girl. You really dress for the hot weather, huh?" Smiling, she looked down at herself and shrugged. "I just wanted to be comfortable. Surely you can understand that?" He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders before jerking his head in the direction of his friend waiting by the truck, whom she immediately recognized as Colt Ford. "C'mon, I want you to meet someone. I been braggin' about that voice of yours all day long and he really wants to hear it." Her eyes were wide as she chewed on her bottom lip. "You want me to meet Colt Ford?" He chuckled, nodding his head slowly. "Hey Jason, this is Justin Gunn, the girl I was tellin' you about. The one who sings so damn good… Well, her and her sister, Oakley."

Colt Ford nodded his head at her, a smile on his face. "Brantley's pretty taken by you, Miss Gunn. He ain't been able to shut the hell up about you all damn day long. My name's Jason, and it's nice to meet ya. Why don't you come on in here and show me what ya got?" Hearing his words sent a chill down her spine, a smile creeping up over her lips before she nodded her head. "I would love to, Jason. Now, what were you saying about Brantley not being able to shut up about me?" She turned her head to Brantley, winking as she put her arm in Colt Ford's to be escorted inside.

Upon entering the studio, she was led into a room and showed some song lyrics, her eyes scanning over them quickly before they lit up. "You want me to sing your hook?" Jason nodded his head, Brantley smiling at his left. "Now, get in there and show Mister Ford here what you got."

Making her way into the booth, she looked over the lyrics once more, after hearing Brantley sing the tune a few times. It was now or never, time to prove that she could be the famous country star her daddy always told her she could be. As the music flooded through her ear phones, she sang the hook, and in one take, it was perfect. Five minutes after walking into the booth, she was walking out into the whoops and hollers of Brantley Gilbert and Cold Ford. "Damn girl! You blew that away! My boy here was right about you!" She smiled, looking to Brantley and mouthing the words 'Thank you'. He shook his head as if to say 'No problem', before speaking to Jason. "I think I'm gonna take this girl out for a much needed celebratory lunch. You wanna come?" Hearing the question, Colt Ford shook his head with a devious smile on his face. "Naw, y'all go ahead. I'll see you back here later."

Walking arm and arm with Brantley, she made her way to her truck and stopped there, climbing in slowly. He cleared his throat, rubbing his hand over the back of his head before nodding it and heading toward his truck, calling back over his shoulder. "I'll meet you there, Justin." And with that, they were off toward their destination.

As they pulled into a little diner off of the highway, Justin put her truck into park and pulled the keys from the ignition before climbing out and slamming the door. This diner had to be old, because it was right next door to one of those old pay by the hour motels. She waited on Brantley to meet her at the door before walking in. It didn't take them long to decide what they wanted and order. The rest of the time was spent talking about their childhoods. "My grammy always taught Oaky and I to be proper women… It stuck to Oak more than it did to me, I guess. My Daddy has been tellin' me since I was a little girl that I was gonna be a famous country singer." Brantley smiled as he took a bite of his burger, nodding his head. "I believe him. Justin, you got one of the prettiest voices I ever heard, and you and your sister can pull off a harmony better than anyone's business. You two got a better chance than any of us at bein' famous." Her eyes widened as she let out a small chuckle. "Yeah right! You already got CD's out with your name, and your voice on 'em. People love you… Especially women." He rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his beer. "Yeah, women fall all over me. I hate that, man, I really do. Jana gets all jealous, and I just get pissed off at her. That's why she was bein' the way she was last night with you, and you weren't even fallin' all over my feet." Justin shrugged, looking up into his eyes before pulling her phone from her pocket. "I gotta go call Oakley and let her know what I'm doin'. I'll be right back."

Walking out of the diner, she pulled her phone from her pocket, but before she could even make the call, she felt his arms around her. Turning in his grasp, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she felt his lips molding to hers. With a deep moan, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him. She whined as he pulled away, but she listened to his every word as he spoke. "I'm sorry… I just had to do that…" She shook her head, a smile on her face. "Don't ever apologize for kissin' me." With that, her arms were around his shoulders, and he was pushing her up against the door of his truck. It didn't take long for them to climb inside, and in no time at all, the windows were fogged up.

A few hours later and a kiss goodbye, Justin was on her way home, driving at speeds that were pushing their old truck to it's limits. When she pulled up at the Airstream, she quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside, smiling at Oakley and Beau and she passed, then went straight to bed, falling asleep as she texted the man she was falling madly in love with.


	5. Fishin' in the Dark

Oakley sat on the couch with Beau half asleep when Justin walked in looking rather unusual in Oakley's opinion. She got up and felt Beau grab her wrist and turned around to snatch it from him giving him a quite menacing look. She stomped her way back to the bedroom and began her tirade.

"Justin Charlene Gunn! Where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick about you, you can't be going out and not calling anybody or letting anybody know your ok!"

"Oaky it's ok I'm alive ain't I." Justin fired back as she stared at the wall and glanced down at her phone she had decided to lay beside her for some strange reason.

"Yeah, thank the lord you are! You come in like that again though and you won't be! Next time call somebody got it!" Oakley stomped back out shaking her head and glanced at the couch realizing Beau wasn't there anymore. She walked out the door wondering why he hadn't said good bye.

She was stopped by the sight of him standing at the door as she opened it with two fishing poles.

"You up for some fishing before we head to the bar tonight?"

"I reckon so. It might keep me awake and give me some energy for tonight." She giggled as she jumped in his truck her ponytail flapping in the breeze of the open window as they road off towards a little pond Beau had found in his explorations of this little town.

They sat on the bank and laughed and talked in between catching fish and making a competition of it. Oakley reeled in her third fish as Beau reeled in his naked hook.

"Seems like you ain't to talented at fishing Beau Hutton. You should probably stick to singing and let me do all the wildlife related adventures." She giggled as he nudged her a bit causing her to rock to one side.

"I can't help it them worms you picked out don't like my hook." He chuckled and smiled at her as he baited his hook again while she was taking her latest catch off the hook. She looked over to watch him bait his hook, and giggled at the sight. "Well for one you ain't baiting it right. If you use half a worm it works better and it can't wiggle it's way free."

"You know I would ask how you know so much about fishing but I already know. Your daddy was one of the best fishermen in the county after all, won more tournaments than most folks can't count on their hands."

"Yep he taught me everything I know." She smiled across the pond letting her eyes watch the bobber sit in the middle of the mirror of water and Beau's right next to it. She began to hum "Fishing in the Dark" and soon after Beau started in as well and they soon started singing it till Oakley caught yet another fish and dragged it in. Beau watched slightly aggravated at the sight as he dragged his line in, he watched her put that fish on the line with the others she had caught and smiled before thinking that terrible thought of his. A devilish smirk crossed his face and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground and walked into the pond carrying her and ducking her into it laughing so hard he began to slip around on the clay bottom.

When Oakley re-emerged above the water she glared at Beau and wiped the loose hairs out of her face spitting water in between her curse words. "Beau Hutton! I oughta drowned you right here and now!" She watched as his laughter grew louder and smiled herself. "Oh you think it's funny well I think this is funny!" She pushed him causing him to lose his footing and fall under the water, her laughter echoed off the woods that surrounded them and her laughter grew strong as Beau re-emerged and smiled at her shaking his head trying to dry his hair some. The climbed their way out of the pond and laid on the bank feeling the sun dry them. Oakley reached over and grabbed Beau's hand, lacing her fingers between his. "Well looks like our fishing has went South for the winter today." She giggled as she saw him smile at her and began humming "Fishing in the Dark" one more time before they dried off a bit and loaded everything up.

They went their separate ways once Beau dropped Oakley off both heading to get ready to head to the bar. Oakley still kinda mad at Justin's carelessness and how she let Oakley stay up all night worrying about her. They all met back at the bar and prepared to sing them a few songs. The bar manager walked over to the three as they sat at the table. "You two ladies have brought quite a crowd tonight, what do you to being on the set list as your own act right after Beau here?"

Justin jumped with excitement and Oakley blushed a bit but before she could even answer Justin beat her to the punch. "Yes, yes! That would be amazing, thank you sir!"

he smiled and walked away after shaking both of their hands and telling them they would have three songs in their set, but tonight it would be cut down to two because of a special guest.

The band began to play and Oakley, Justin, and Beau turned their attention to the stage to see none other than Chiles Stanton there in front of them. Oakley saw Chiles eyes immediately land on Beau and she grabbed his hand tightly a little shaken at what would happen when Chiles set was over and Beau's would begin. Chiles that bubblegum song of hers "Summer Girl," and smiled in Beau's direction as he made his way to the stage.

"Everybody please welcome my dear friend, Beau Hutton to the stage and thank you for being such an amazing audience." She smiled and laid a kiss on Beau's cheek as they met on the stage and Oakley watched Justin immediately jumped up but was stopped by Oakley's firm grasp on her wrist.

"Oaky did you see what she just did!"

"I know Justin, I'll handle. We ain't gonna make a show about it though. That's the last thing we need."

"But Oaky! She just kissed Beau!"

"She's just trying to get a rise out of me, I'll handle it now put your face on and smile she's coming this way."

"Hey ladies how are you!" Chiles said as she bounced around on her toes, acting as if she hadn't done anything.

"We're fine, Chiles and you?" Oakley spoke back trying to beat Justin too the punch.

"Well that's good.I've been good wondering where Beau has been all this time. He ain't been home in a while." She shot back staring at Oakley specifically.

Oakley's eyes narrowed as she stared back but unfortunately Justin decided to speak first this time. "He's been with my sister, his Girlfriend, you bouffant debutant wanna be."

Chile's glare narrowed at Justin but was interrupted by Oakley.

"Now, Justin you be nice to our guest. Chiles beau has been staying with me, he is a fan of the airstream."

"I'm sure, that's not all he is a fan of."

Beau walked over about that time and put his hands on Oakley's shoulders. The band was in need of a break between sets. So the jukebox began to play while they all got a beer and Beau called for his.

"It's not all I'm a fan of. I told you a long time ago Chiles we were sharing the apartment, doesn't mean we're together, we're just splitting the rent."

Chiles jaw dropped as Justin burst into to laughter. "Seems like someone is stuck in their glory days! Look honey, Beau don't want some girl that can't bait her own hook or skin a deer. He wants a real country girl not a wanna be like you."

"Justin! That's enough. Chiles, I'm sorry but Beau is my boyfriend now and your just gonna have to get used to that. You had your chance and you lost it just like you lost your career. I'll pray for you though honey, I really will and I hope that all your dreams come true but this man will not be a part of them."

Oakley and Justin stood to go play their set, Oakley's cotton dress swirled around her as she turned around to kiss Beau and walk away her boots clicking on the wood floor all the way to stage as she followed Justin. They sang "Traveling Soldier" by Dixie Chicks and "Amen" by Eden's Edge before saying their good nights and heading out the back of the bar. Oakley rode with Beau back to the airstream in the silence of his truck which Oakley quickly broke.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Oaky?"

"The way I acted back there it wasn't right."

He chuckled and grabbed her arm pulling her across the seat to sit next to him and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey I would have done it if one of your crazy ex boyfriends would have walked up to me the way she did."

She leaned into him kissing the stubble on his jaw and resting her head on his shoulder. "I still should have saved face better than what I did."

"Naw, I like a girl that fights for what's hers." he chuckled again and kissed the top of her head as he pulled in behind Justin at the trailer park.


	6. Red-Handed

After the fight with that little hussy, Chiles, Justin was tired and ready to go to bed, but unfortunately for her, she had made plans for a little late night rendezvous with the man who sets her heart aflutter. After pulling into the trailer park, she went into the airstream and turned a movie on the tv, waiting for Oakley and Beau to go to sleep. About an hour into the movie, she knew that her sister was asleep. She wasn't sure about Beau, but at this point she was late and couldn't really wait any longer. Turning the tv off, she grabbed her house keys and headed out the door.

They made plans to meet at a small tree just a little ways away from the trailer park, so it didn't take her long to make the walk. As he pulled into the parking lot, she walked to his truck and slid in, looking around his truck before they pulled out of the parking lot. As he heard her get in, his head turned towards her, a big smile on his face. "Hey, baby. You look beautiful, as always." Hearing his new pet name for her always put a smile on her face, which he soon interrupted by placing his lips over it.

Their kiss was a long one, a short moan slipping into his mouth from deep within her throat as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Mmm, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Oakley and Beau took forever to go to sleep…" Brantley shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "You shouldn't have to be sneakin' around, Justin. I shouldn't even be askin' you to do this. You're an awesome girl, Justin Gunn… And you deserve a man who ain't engaged to someone else." Biting her bottom lip, she sighed and nodded her head, a single tear falling from her eyes. "Then how about we make the most of our last night together?"

There was a small hotel a little ways from the trailer park, and that was where they headed. He had her check into the hotel, knowing that if he was to do it, he would be recognized and this little meeting would get around to everyone. As they walked into the room, they held hands, looking on the outside like the normal couple that they longed to be. As they entered the room, he turned to her and gave her a shy smile, making her heart pound harder in her chest. "I wanna do right by you, Jus… And I wanna do right by Jana. I don't want this to be our last night together, but I want it to be our last night together like this… The way you make me feel… I ain't never felt like this with her, Jus. The first time I ever laid eyes on you, I knew that you were gonna be my downfall. The way you hold yourself, and your confidence is just a sight to behold, one that I wanna be lookin' at for a long time."

Her eyes filled with water, and she looked up at him, not knowing what to say, but speaking anyway. "Are you tryin' to tell me that you wanna make an honest woman outta me, Brantley Gilbert? I don't want to be the reason that you and Jana break up… I don't wanna be known as a home wrecker, even though I guess that's what I really am…" He took her face between his hands, shaking his head as he kissed her hard on the lips. "You ain't no home wrecker, Justin Gunn… You're the girl who stole my heart, and I wanna be with you. If Jana loves me the way she says she does, she'll be happy that I'm happy."

His words meant so much to her, bringing her to a happy place that she had never quite been to before. As tears poured from her eyes, he wiped them away with his thumbs before she felt her lips being pulled up to meet his once more. This kiss was without a doubt the most passionate kiss she had ever shared with anyone in her life, and what followed gave the kiss a run for it's money.

She knew she didn't have a long time, but as they lay there in the rented bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, panting hard, and spent, she couldn't help but snuggle into him. As they lay there, conversation drifted off to what was going to happen between them, and she felt better about what he said. "I'm just gonna have to break it to Jana that she ain't the girl for me. I'm gonna try to leave you out of it, Jus… But she's gonna know. She ain't stupid. Ever since I met you, I've been happier than I've been in a long time… If somethin' happens and she comes at you, just walk away, baby. I know it'll be hard, but you're gonna have to do it. I just hope that she knows better than to come at a girl like you." She smiled, nuzzling his bare chest as she snuggled tighter into him. "I'll be the bigger woman and walk away. I don't want to hurt the girl any more than I already have." He nodded his head, kissing the top of her's gently before shifting to get out of the bed. "I gotta get you home before that sister of yours wakes up and kicks my ass… I'll talk to Jana when the time's right. I promise, Justin… I'm gonna do right by you."

It didn't take her long to get dressed, and after they were both ready and shared a few more stolen kisses, they were climbing into his truck and on their way back to the trailer park. Upon pulling up, she leaned over to his side of the truck, kissing his lips passionately before turning and climbing out. On the way up to the airstream, she felt like she was being watched, and when she looked up, she realized why. Standing right outside her front door, smoking a cigarette, was none other than Beau Hutton. With wide eyes, she nearly halted her step, realizing that she was caught. Seeing the look on his face, she let out a heavy sigh and walked onward, readying herself for the ass chewing of a lifetime from someone who thought of himself as her big brother.


	7. Secret

****_This chapter contains some content that may show a different side of me and my beliefs and well as my character, Oakley. In no way shape or form do I condone what she and Beau discuss in this chapter but it gives a good back story to their __relationship. Please keep an open mind as you read and don't hate Oakley for what she has done in her past. It is just part of her background and believe me she beats herself up about it everyday, just like I beat myself up everyday about writing this bit, but hey gotta make it interesting otherwise we wouldn't have a good story! lol_

* * *

**Beau's POV**

Beau exhaled sharply as he threw his cigarette down and approached Justin. "What the hell do you think your doin', Justin."

"None of your business, Beau Hutton! You're not my daddy."

"You better be happy I'm out here and not Oakley. She would have ripped you both a new one."

Justin hung her head and began to cry, Beau shook his head before wrapping his arms around her, "Don't worry about it, Justin. Just get inside and get to bed. It'll all be alright in the morning."

"No it won't Beau. I love him, and he loves me and.. and." Her sobs began to wrack her body as he continued to hold her.

"It'll be ok, Justin. You two we straighten it out. I promise you, you and Oaky are the strongest girls I know, you'll make it through this. I know you will."

She continued to sob into his shirt as he patted her back and rolled his eyes a bit feeling just as tired as she was. "Come on, kid. Dry those tears and get inside before Oakley comes out here and see you like this."

Beau and Brantley sat their while the Jana, Justin and Oakley stood on stage singing "Girls like Us" by the Pistol Annies. They were both having a smoke and drinking a beer watching them, till Beau shook his head and finally broke the awkward silence between them. "I know, Brantley."

"Know what?"

"I was outside when you dropped Justin off last night. I know." Beau put out his cigarette and took another sip of his beer hanging his head a bit. "What are you going to do man. You can't keep doing this to that girl."

'I know man, Justin don't deserve it."

"I mean Jana. I know Justin loves you so does Oaky, it's pretty off, but the girl is practically fresh outta high school. Oakley'll kill her if she founds out she's the reason you and Jana called it quits."

"Yeah I know, man. Justin is just, wow, I don't even know how to explain it. Ever since you had us all up there on stage and heard that voice of hers I've had my eye on her. Oakley is gonna kill me once she finds out."

"You're damn right she is ain't I damn sure ain't gonna have your back when that happens. Oakley is a little fire cracker and might as well be Justin's momma the way she looks out for her."

"Man, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I wanna do right by them both but I've never wanted someone as bad as I want that girl." Brantley looked up and smiled at the stage seeing both Justin and Jana both smile back near tore his heart in two. "You know the first time was in my truck. That girl deserves better than all this sneaking around and looking over her shoulder to see if Oakley or someone else is watching. She deserves someone who loves her."

"Trucks seem to a be theme with those two. Was mine and Oakley's first spot too. Senior year, one of the best and worst times I ever had with her. I don't know what to do for ya, man. I've been in your position before. I've done some pretty shitty stuff in my life but I have no clue what to do for ya."

"Well, that makes me feel better, Beau. I already feel bad enough, I don't know how I'm gonna straighten this shit out." He hung his head and took another sip of his beer tracing the sweat ring it had left on the table.

"Look man the only way you're gonna straighten it out is by telling the truth. You either stay with Jana or go after Justin. Either way you're gonna lose one way or the other."

"Yeah I know."

The girls finished their song and thanked the crowd before making their way back to the table Beau and Brantley stood at. Beau wrapped his arm around Oakley's shoulder and pulled her into him, his eyes never leaving Brantley's. Brantley nodded at him and grabbed Jana's hand, "Come on, we need to talk."

Beau saw the heartbreak in Brantley's eyes and in Jana's as well. She already knew what this talk was going to be. He kissed the top of Oakley's head and rub his hand up and down her arm.

**Oakley's POV**

Oakley was still a little pissed at her sister as she continued to fight her headache that had continued from earlier. She knew Justin deserved every bit of what she just got but of piece of her really wanted to stand up for her sister more than she did. Daddy would have, daddy wouldn't have cared what she did. What either of them did, he loved them with all his heart and them girls loved him right back. She continued to lean on Beau the whole ride to his apartment thinking about everything that had just happened and wondering how exactly she should act towards Justin the next day. She saw the form of Justin in her mind with her tears rolling down her face and immediately felt her pain. Remembering the pain she had felt so long ago herself.

They walked into Beau's apartment and she watched him sigh at the disheveled look it had from where Chiles had decided to move out after the other night. They read the note she left with her key and giggled a bit before heading into the bedroom. They looked around at the trail of mess Chiles had left behind and smiled at the fact that they had the apartment to themselves.

"Well she sure left this place in a mess didn't she?" Beau joked.

"I think she was more leaving in a hurry than a mess." Oakley joked back as she wrapped her arms around him feeling him wrap his arms around her before they sat down on the bed and just talked about the nights events. Beau went to get a shower as Oakley snuggled into the bed and quickly began to doze. She woke up when Beau climbed into the bed and felt him pull her into him and fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

Oakley kept repeating the same bad dream over and over after seeing Beau that first time. She tried her best to forget what had happened in the past but it crept into her mind upon seeing him again. She abruptly sat up, drenched in sweat with tears streaming down her face. She rubbed over her stomach and looked in the queen size bed next to her to see Beau laying there. The pain of the memories she had kept hidden from everyone was eating her alive now that she was beside him again. She snuck out of bed and into the bedroom to splash some cool water on her face but found herself sitting in the floor sobbing about the nightmare.

"What's wrong, Oakley?" Beau's scantily clad body stood in the doorway of the bathroom he stared down at her crying form.

"I'm fine, Beau. Go back to bed."

"You're fine? You don't look fine to me." He sat down next to her.

"Just leave me alone."

"You're sitting in my bathroom floor crying and expect me to leave you here? What's wrong Oak? You know you can tell me."

"Will it get you to leave me alone?"

"It might."

"I had a bad dream ok? Now will you please just go." She sunk lower to the floor as she began to sob more, unable to look at him knowing it would just make her feel worse.

"Tell me about it."

"I don't want to, Beau."

"Well, guess I'm not leaving then."

Oakley slammed her fist into the cheap linoleum floor of the bathroom. "You just won't let nothing go will you, Beau Hutton."

"Oakley Gunn is sitting here crying hysterically in a bathroom. Do you expect me to just let that go?"

"Fine, She leaned against the wall with him, still unable to look at him. "I've had the same dream just about every night since I saw you the other day. It's about what happened-." She stopped and turned to him. "I saw it, Beau. I saw the baby." She burst into tears again at that point throwing herself into his chest.

Beau threw his arms around her knowing exactly what she was talking about. The night they grew up faster than they were ready for. "Last in Love" by George Strait played on the radio and like any couple of teenagers on a Saturday night they found themselves caught up in the passion that neither truly understood. A year after they graduated, and right before Oakley was getting ready to go to college, she found out she was pregnant, neither of them had a decent job. Beau's at the time was playing on the weekends at The Stage and it wasn't much of a job at that point and working at the local restaurant as a bus boy. Oakley was preparing to go to school, not set on it but wanting to do it to make her daddy happy and so she didn't have to listen to Cheryl tell her how she wasn't going to be worth anything like she had always done. She was scared to death when she told Beau she was pregnant. She didn't know what to do and neither did he. A few weeks later Oakley decided to have an abortion, she couldn't look at herself and dreaded telling Beau, so she wrote him a letter and left it. That was when she decided she was going to travel, mainly wanting to leave town and not wanting to look at Beau. She moved out of town and came back when Justin graduated but only to hook up to the airstream and set off on their journey. It ate her up inside knowing it and seeing Beau again sparked that memory like a bunch of coals with lighter fluid on them.

"It's ok, Oakley. What's done is done, we can't undo it."

"It's a big deal! I lost her, Beau, and I'll have to live with that everyday of my life."

"You won't have to deal with it alone, I'll be here with you, like I would have been then. You just have to stop being so damn stubborn and let someone be there for you." He rocked her back and forth letting her continue to sob and finally feeling her tears dry and her head nod.

"We can't all depend on you and you have no one to depend on ya know, Atlanta wasn't built by one man."

"I guess your right. I'm sorry, Beau."

"It's ok, we weren't ready, Oak, you didn't do anything wrong." He lifted her off the floor and carried her back to his bed. She laid her head on his chest with tears still rolling down her cheek as he played with her hair. Oakley felt a release in that moment knowing she had finally gotten the biggest secret and mistake she had made off her chest.


	8. Doin' Right ain't always Right

**Brantley's POV**

As he grabbed Jana by the hand and tugged her away, he could feel sweat beading up in his palms, his stomach getting a queasy feeling from what he was about to do. He could feel her nerves radiating off of her, and by the time they reached the back of the bar, he could tell she was about to explode. Without warning, he watched as she spun on him, her eyes wide and brimming with tears "How far has it gone, Brantley?" Hearing her words, he narrowed his eyes and canted his head. "What do you mean, Jana?" As a single tear flowed from her eye, she crossed her arms over her chest, her foot tapping rhythmically on the ground. "With Justin. I'm not stupid, Brantley. I want to know how far it's gone between the two of you."

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, he turned around and sighed before rubbing the back of his head with his hands. "Jana, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't wanna hurt anybody, but I can't help the way I feel about this girl. Ever since I met her, I've known that I want to be with her. I love you, Jana, I really do… But I can't help the way I feel about Justin." She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him before speaking once more, a bit louder this time. "I didn't ask how you feel! I asked if you have had sex with her!"

Sighing, he closed his eyes and looked at her with a pained expression. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry, Jana. I know that don't mean nothin', but I'm sor—" She held her hand up, silencing him before closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling. "She is nasty, Brantley! You can tell by looking at her that she's been around! She acts like a good little southern girl, but she isn't!" Tilting his head to the right, he spoke in an agitated tone. "Jana, she was a virgin. She ain't nasty, and she ain't dirty." Once again, she held her hand up to silence him before shaking her head. He watched as she pulled her engagement ring from her finger, catching it as she flung it at his face. "Whatever, Brantley. You're a cheater… But that little home wrecker needs to have a good stern talking to!"

He tried to grab her arm, hell, to grab anything to stop her, but it was too late. Jana walked with a purpose, well, ran with a purpose, all the way back into the main room, looking like she could fall over in those wobbly heels. It didn't take her long to spot Justin's blonde hair, and Brantley ran after her. He wasn't quite quick enough, though, because before he knew it, Jana had spun Justin around and slapped her right across the face.

**Justin's POV**

She was laughing and having a good time with Oakley and Beau, but out of nowhere, Beau's laughter stopped, causing her to begin to turn around. About that time was when she felt those thin little fingers close around her bicep, her eyes widening as she was struck hard in the face by the palm of Jana's hand. She nearly choked as this set in, her eyes narrowing as she stood there holding her red cheek. Oakley's eyes were wide, her jaw nearly sitting on top of the table, and Brantley was standing behind with an equally shocked expression. The curse words to yell at her were on the tip of her tongue, but she looked up to Brantley before she could utter them, her eyes widening as she remembered that she told him that she would walk away.

True to her word, Justin turned away from Jana, gathering up her things on an empty chair before she was once more stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't turn away from me you dirty little skank!" Oakley stared at Beau for a minute before turning her attention back to Jana and Justin, "Watch your mouth about my sister, Jana Kramer. She ain't no skank." Justin shook her head at Oakley, biting her bottom lip as tears formed in her lower lids. "Naw, Oak… I deserved that. The slap... All of it." Brantley grabbed Jana by the arm, hoping to pull her away, but she jerked her arm away from him. "Don't touch me, you cheating bastard!" He took that like a slap to the face as well, but Justin didn't have time to dwell on that, because once again, Jana was on her like white on rice. "Why do you have to go after someone else's man, huh? Why couldn't you have got your own, you little home wrecker?!"

Oakley's eyes went wide as she stared at Jana and her sister and then at Brantley, she rubbed her forehead trying to force the headache that was forming back to where it came from, "Jus, please tell me she is lying." She looked up and crossed her arms across her chest as she glared at Brantley. Justin shook her head, biting her bottom lip before turning to look at Brantley. "Naw, she ain't lyin', Oakley. If you gotta blame anyone, blame me, not Justin." His tone was soft as Justin watched him walk over to her, his thumbs wiping the tears away from her cheeks. She shook her head at him, basically telling him that now wasn't the time, and he understood. Glancing toward Jana, she nodded her head slowly. "I'm real sorry, Jana."

Oakley shook her head and walked over to stare at Jana, "Alright you got your licks in now it's time for you to go home and leave Justin alone. She feels bad enough as it is." She glared at Brantley and Justin as she walked back over to Beau and sat down. Justin cleared her throat, watching as Jana stood and glared at her for a bit longer, then watching as she made a hasty retreat. Brantley wrapped his arms around her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'm so sorry, baby… Are you okay? Did she hurt you? Damn, I didn't know she was gonna hit you... This is all my fault, and I'm so sorry. I just wanted to do right by you, Jus."

Just a few seconds later, Jana came wandering back over to the table, picking up her purse and cell phone that she had left, throwing a look over at Brantley and Justin. "Really? I'm only gone a minute and you're already snuggling into that whore?! You can come get your stuff from our apartment later, Brantley. Make sure you leave the trash at home." Justin bit back a remark, swallowing it down, which left a foul taste in her mouth as Brantley looked up, an angry look on his features. "Alright, Jana! That's enough, dammit! You got your point across, now leave it alone!" Justin looked up as Jana narrowed her eyes at him, turning to walk out of the bar once more.

Sniffling, Justin looked up to Brantley, unable to look Oakley in the eyes. "Can you take me home, please? I… I just want to go to bed." He looked over at Beau, giving him an apologetic nod of his head before smiling down at Justin, trying to be comforting. "Yeah, baby. I'll take you home." Nodding her head, she grabbed her things from the table, not saying anything to her sister as she walked out of the bar, Brantley on her heels.

Climbing into his truck, she finally let the tears spill from her eyes, gasping for air as sobs racked her body. Brantley soon took her in his arms, holding her tight as she cried it out, his tone soothing as he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry, baby… She won't do it again, alright? I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow and make sure she leaves you alone. She won't bother you anymore." Justin shook her head, speaking between sobs. "No, Brantley. I deserve everything she has to dish out. We both do." She felt him inhale deeply before feeling his head nod on top of hers. "I do… You don't."

After a few more minutes, she calmed herself enough to let him start the truck, her head resting on his arm on the entire drive back to the trailer park. When they got there, she had planned on getting out at the door, but she remembered the last thing Jana said. "You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?" He shook his head, forcing a laugh. "I'll figure somethin' out, baby." She narrowed her eyes, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out with her. "You can stay here… Oakley will get over it… I kinda don't wanna be alone tonight, anyways."

With that, they were both out of the truck, walking inside of the airstream, the cool air blasting her in the face as she walked through the door. Walking back to her bedroom, she rummaged around in her drawers, searching for something to sleep in before stripping out of her tainted clothes for the evening and throwing on the pair of shorts and old black tank top. Pulling him by the arm once more, she pointed him to her bed, to which he nodded and laid out on, getting comfortable and making room for her to snuggle up to him. After tying her hair into a top bun, she pulled the blanket down and laid down next to him, her face in his chest as she cried herself to sleep.


	9. Run, Daddy Run

Beau and Oakley woke up the next morning not wanting to leave his apartment because deep down inside Oakley knew that Justin and Brantley would be back at the Airstream and that she didn't like that one bit. They loaded up into his truck reluctant when she saw Brantley's truck their next to hers. She exhaled as she got out of the truck and already her motion from the inside of the Airstream. Beau met her at the front of his truck and wrapped his arm around her shoulders walking right behind her into the Airstream. Oakley grimaced at the sight of Brantley and Justin sitting on the couch, Justin hanging all over each other.

"Alright Brantley, time for you to go home I need to talk to talk to my sister." Oakley placed her hands on her hips tapping her fingers on the bones.

"Oaky, I -"

"Don't call me that, you don't know me well enough yet. As a matter a fact your probably gonna wish you never met me, Gilbert."

Brantley kissed Justin's forehead before walking to stand toe to toe with Oakley. Justin was stunned at this act of bravery knowing Oakley was quite a terrifying image that reminded her so much Grammy it wasn't even funny. "Oakley, I'm sorry. I should have never done this to Justin, but now I'm gonna treat her right. I know it'll take a while for me to get back in your good graces, if I ever was even there but I'll grow on you and do right, I promise you that." He walked outside at that point as Oakley turned her attention to Justin.

"Justin Charlene! How on earth could you do this! What would Daddy say!"

Justin shivered and hugged her knees to her chest. "I know Oakley, I shouldn't have done it."

"I have half a mind to send you back home! You know that?! You just broke up someone else's relationship, an engagement none the less. Oh, what Grammy would say if she saw you now." Oakley turned around pacing a bit holding her head in her hand.

"I know, Oaky. I never meant to hurt nobody I just love him so much."

"Justin you don't even know what love is. Love could spit in your face and you'd have no idea it was love."

"I do know what love is! I see you with Beau and I wish I had everything you two had and now I got it and you're not gonna scare me away from it or scare him away from me! Brantley Gilbert is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I love 'em."

"Well somebody is sure feeling big in her britches now." Oakley said glaring at Justin and felt Beau wrap his arms around her waist. She watched Justin run outside and then heard her phone ring as Beau walked out after her feeling a need for a cigarette.

Oakley answered her phone to her sister on the other end. She was just three years younger than Justin and was fighting back sobs through the receiver. "Daddy, daddy's dead, Oak. You and Justin need to come home."

Oakley's face went into full shock as she dropped the phone to the ground with Sylvia still sobbing through it saying Oakley's name over and over again.

At that moment Beau walked in to see her the way she was. "Oakley, what is it what's wrong?"

She bursts into tears and ran to the back of the trailer. Beau picked up the phone that was laying on the ground and talked to the younger sister, nodding his head in agreement and repeating very quick "yeahs," over and over again till they both hung up.

He sat down on that pink couch and hung his head as he took off his cowboy hat, rubbing his head till the door opened and Justin walked in.

"What's wrong with you Beau?" She looked at him in worry.

Beau looked at her with great pain in his eyes for what he was about to have to tell her.

"Where's Oakley?" Justin backed away from him after shutting the door looking at him in fear.

"She's back there. I got something to tell you Justin."

Justin stood there still slightly in terror. "What is it, Beau what's wrong?" She asked knowing she didn't really wanna know the answer.

"It's your daddy. He died this afternoon, Jus." Beau said hanging his head again.

"You're lying."

"I wish I was. Oakley just got the phone call." Before he even got it out of his mouth Justin was already in the back of the trailer hugging her sister and crying hysterically into her shoulder.

"He can't be Oakley! He just can't be!"

Oakley sat shushing and rocking her while she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up to Beau as he walked through the curtain still cradling her sobbing sister as she listened to him speak.

"Me and Brantley will start loading you two's stuff up. Take as much time as you need."

She nodded in response as he walked out of the trailer and began getting everything ready for them to go.

She pushed Justin's still quivering body away from her and looked in her sister's eyes. "We'll leave tonight sis. Be there by tomorrow evening, it'll be ok."

Justin nodded as she stood and wiped her eyes.

"Gotta be strong now, Justin. Get your stuff ready so we can leave quick. We gotta get going."

She watched her still sobbing sister begin to get things together and decided to walk outside and just take a few minutes for herself, staring in the great big sky and wondering why this happened.

Beau looked up to see her there and walked over to wrap his arms around her. "Want me to go with you?" He said burying his chin in her hair.

"No, me and Justin have to handle this on our own."

He released her slightly shocked at her answer, but unable to speak.

"I'm sorry, Beau. I just, I gotta worry about Justin right now and, and daddy. I gotta be strong for him and her." Turning to him hugging herself and staring at the ground trying to comfort herself at the thought of what she was about to do.

"Ok, you're coming back though, right?"

"I-I don't know." She turned back around feeling the tears well up in her eyes and she looked down at the ground and forced them back.

"You can only be strong for so long Oak. I can go with you, I will go with you, you know that. You need someone there for you, to be your rock, to be strong for you."

"No, I don't I can handle this, I'm fine."

Justin stumbled out at that point and hugged Brantley once again sobbing.

Beau hugged Oakley once more. "You come back to me, Oakley Gunn. Don't make me hunt you down."

Oakley nodded into his flannel shirt as she pushed away from him and made her way to the driver seat of the old red Ford and Justin sadly climbed into the passenger seat and they took off in the direction of Georgia.

A few hours later as the sun rose over the horizon Oakley looked over to her tear stained sleeping sister and smiled a bit and then thought about what she was leaving behind. Her eyes began to water at the thought of Beau. She would probably never see him again. The tears flowed down her cheeks at this point as she thought of her daddy and how much she loved him. She began to sob uncontrollably but tried her best to remain quiet so she didn't wake her sister. She had to be the rock now, she had to be the one Justin could look to for guidance and reassurance. She stared at the long lonely road ahead as she drove and still thought of what all she was losing and had lost. The tears still fell from her eyes as the sun began to shine brighter on her. She turned the radio up a bit and began to cry a little bit harder as she sang along with Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift, singing "Highway don't Care."

Oakley nudged Justin as the pulled off the exit and into the little town they called home. Ellabell was a small town outside of Savannah, Georgia, it was a farm town some what and of course the Gunn's fit right in raising horses and cows on their ranch there. Justin and Oakley spent all their lives there with their daddy, Charlie. He always told them the story of how he got their family home which he bought "for just a few nickels," as he always put it. Charlie found the farm with that little paneled mid 50's three bedroom house a perfect home for him to one day have a family with his wife at the time Oakley and Justin's mother, Trish. Trish hated the idea of that being the home she was going to live in, she really hated every idea Charlie had but just went along with it, she couldn't complain since she was use to much worse conditions. Charlie worked constantly on that old house, making renovations all the time, as a matter of fact Oakley cut her hand on a saw when she was one while he was renovating the kitchen, she had to get stitches it was so bad. By the time it was finished Oakley was one and Trish was pregnant with Justin. Charlie was more than excited to move in and make it even more special with his little girl. That old house was as beautiful on the outside as the inside, with the big front porch that almost stretched around to the screened in back porch. With its three bedrooms, decent size kitchen, and living room big enough to fit the dining room table in too it was the perfect home for Charlie's future plans of a big family. He even put a few improvements into it going as far as create a master bathroom for the master bedroom, a huge walk-in-closet as well and jack and jill bathrooms for the other two bedroms.

Trish was never happy with the house, she was never happy until she finally left. Leaving a little two year old, newborn, and Charlie all alone. Luckily Charlie immediately called in reinforcements so he would be able to work and that was his mama who the girls fondly called Grammy. Grammy and Oakley spent the most time together, in the kitchen and the garden. Oakley learned a lot of new lessons from Grammy, especially how ladies were suppose to act. Justin tended to be wilder and more free spirited than Oakley, and on occasion it would rub off on her older sister as it does now, but Oakley was much like Grammy and stern in her ways. When she turned five her life took a terrible turn for her, Charlie married Cheryl. She moved in and was actually pretty loving and kind to Oakley and Justin and much like the mother they should have known, until she got pregnant, it was all down hill from that point. When she was 13, Oakley her daddy was forced to put her and the other three girls in the same room together and all the boys got her old room. Luckily during the summer Oakley and Justin got to sleep out on the back porch, because they were the oldest, it was much better and much more room out on the back porch, and Oakley could always sneak out and go ride her beloved horse. "Those were the good times," Oakley said as she pulled the truck and airstream into the driveway, of that old house, still standing stronger than ever but looking sadder than it ever had. She smiled at the site of the house and the old barn where daddy kept their horses and four wheelers and anything else he could stick in there but as soon as she scanned across the yard to see Cheryl standing on the front porch her smile turned to a frown.

She stood on the front porch staring across daddy's ranch at all the people dressed in black. Like any southern family after the funeral all the guests came back to the house for lunch. Justin was still broken into pieces and was locked up in her room. She heard the crackling of the rocks, thinking it was just another person come to share their stories of her daddy and share their condolences she tried to ignore it as she watched all the little kids play, but something told her to look up. And when she did her eyes became teary again at the sight of that familiar blue Ford making its way down towards the house and the two men that were bouncing around in it. She darted down the steps in it's direction, of course catching some crazy looks from everyone that she had been watching, as it slammed on it's brakes and Beau jumped out from the driver seat wrapping his arms around Oakley as she jumped into his. He kissed her cheek as they stood there holding each other in the drive way and her tears puddled on his shoulder.

"I couldn't let you go, Oak. I can't let you go through this alone."

She hugged him tighter as they stood there, or Beau stood there since she was about a foot off the ground, and continued to let the tears flow until she pulled away and smiled at him. "I'm happy you came."

He used his thumbs to wipe her tears, smiling back at her and taking her hand as they made their way back to the house. Being stopped by a short bald older man as they topped the stairs. "Are you Oakley Gunn?"

She looked at him confused, "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you in private if you don't mind."

She nodded and looked back at Beau as she made her way in the house and led the man to her daddy's bedroom. She dreaded stepping there, seeing his room without him in it. She felt the emptiness overwhelm her as she stepped in and just exhaled deeply. She had hoped that maybe on the other side of the threshold he would be sitting there strumming on his guitar but he wasn't.

"It was your daddy's wishes for me to only share this with you." The man said handing her a letter as she turned towards him and pulling out a envelope he would keep as well. "He wanted you to read that before I read you his will. He only wanted you present for this, he also has a letter for your sister Justin in there."

She nodded as she opened her envelope and tears welled in her eyes as she read the words that were written in her father's hand writing. It read.:

_My Darling Oakley, _

_You have always been the strong one and looked out for your younger siblings. I just want you to know how proud I am of you and Justin for chasing the dreams you two have had since you were just little weeds. You always wanted to travel and her, you know your sister. She has always wanted to be a singer, She'll get there if you two keep going like your going. All I want for you to do is be happy Oaky, whatever makes you happy go do it. Whether its being a mother, wife, or a self proclaimed gypsy who plays in the bars of towns she stops in. Just always wear your smile that I've always loved to see and never forget where you come from and how much your daddy loves you. Watch out for your sister and take care of her. You're in charge of her now, keep her straight and don't forget to give her all the love I gave both of you. _

_Love, _

_Your Daddy. _

The tears spilled onto the paper as she stood there holding staring at it for a moment before putting it back in the envelope before looking at the little man and nodding letting him know to continue.

"Seems your daddy wanted you to have his house and all the contents of it. Justin will get his truck, and all of you kids will spilt what money he had."

"Cheryl? She doesn't get anything?"

He shook his head, "When your daddy made this will up last year him and her were having a hard time, still were till the day he died if I remember right. All she gets is your younger siblings. He also left you responsible for setting up savings accounts for each of them that she couldn't touch. He wants all his kids to have what they deserve." He said patting her on the shoulder.

She shook her head to clear the shock for a moment and walked out of the room and into the girl's room where she found Justin. Brantley was there with her comforting, he had rode in with Beau and was just as happy to see Justin as Beau was to see Oakley. He decided to leave the room as he looked at Oakley's face but refused to leave without a kiss from Justin. Oakley sat on the foot of her sister's bed not wanting to stare at her as she spoke.

"You get daddy's truck."

"I do?"

"Yeah, he put it in his will."

"What do you get?"

"This place."

"Cheryl?"

"She get's nothing, we have to split all his money between all us kids and put it in savings accounts for the younger ones so she can't get it."

Justin sat up and scooted to the end of her bed to sit behind her sister. "She's gonna be pissed."

"Yeah, the best part is I have to tell her."

Oakley stood, leaving the letter her daddy wrote Justin on her bed, and walked out of her sister's room, and decided it was best for her to get some fresh, she made her way outside on the back porch, letting the old wood screen door slam into its place, she sat next to Beau who was out there smoking a cigarette and swinging in the swing her daddy had made. She rested her head on his chest and exhaled sharply. "I have to tell Cheryl she gets nothing from daddy."

Beau ran his fingers through her hair. "How do you intend on doing that?"

"I have no idea."

"Well looks like you'll be dealing with this one on your own, babe." He said putting his cigarette out in the ashtray that sat on a little green metal table next to the swing.

"You're a lot of help. I guess I'll just walk up to her and tell her, Cheryl, daddy put in his will that you don't get anything. If you have a problem with it you can ask the little bald fat man walking around here, he is apparently the lawyer and told me to tell you. I guess me and Justin aren't the only ones scared of her."

"What do you mean I don't get anything?" Cheryl stomped her way around the edge of the porch and then up the stairs, right into the face of the cowering Oakley.

"Daddy put in his will that all of us kids get everything."

Her stepmother growled at her a bit. "I better get something."

"You can get off her porch is what you can do." Beau stood up causing Cheryl to take a few steps back.

"Oakley has been through enough without you bullying her more. Just get outta here before you embarrass yourself in front of all the fine people of this community that have come here to remember her dad, not to hear about how you didn't get any of his stuff which apparently he didn't think you deserved." He sat back down throwing his arm around Oakley as Cheryl stood there in shock for a minute then stomped angrily away. Oakley heard the gravel slinging as Cheryl and the other kids pulled out of the driveway and she finally exhaled the breath she had been holding for so long and relaxed into Beau resting her head on his chest. "What do you think about moving here, Beau?"

"What do you mean, Oak?"

"I mean me and you living here, raising a family in my daddy's house."

"What about California, the airstream, and Justin?"

"I'm giving Justin the airstream. We can always go back to California, I just don't wanna lose this place. I don't wanna sell it, my daddy built most of it, this house wouldn't be what it is today if he hadn't spent a few nickels on it. I grew up in this house. This back porch is where he taught me how to play the guitar and all them old songs."

He kissed the top of her head. "Guess we'll move back here then. I'm sure I can find a job somewhere and Bobby said his place is always open to me and you."

As every one began to leave, Justin and Brantley decided to move to the back porch with Beau and Oakley to watch the sunset.

"Justin, I got something to tell you." Oakley said smiling at her sister.

"What is it, sis?"

Oakley threw the keys to the airstream at Justin watching all those years of softball come in handy as she caught them without even a thought.

"She's yours now Justin. Take care of her."

Justin's eyes began to water as she looked at the key ring that laid in her hand.

"Oakley I thought we were doing this together?"

"It's time for me to settle down a bit, Justin. You get to take the reins now, with Brantley at your side." She smiled and wrapped her arm around Beau. "Me and Beau will be right here, I'm gonna take care of daddy's house and make him proud of what I turn it into."

"B-b-but we're a duet? I'm not much of a duet without you, Oaky."

"Justin, you were made to perform. You know and I know it just like daddy knew it. He wouldn't want you to waste that staying stuck here with me. You gotta grow your own wings now chickadee."

"I don't know if I can do it without you Oakley."

"You won't be alone, you'll have Brantley and I'll always be with you. This is your dream Justin, it's what you were made for. I wasn't made to perform like you were, you go out there and make daddy proud of you. Go get 'em Patsy Cline Jr." She stood up and kissed her sister on the forehead as she made her way into the house and up to her room to sulk a bit into her pillow. It broke her heart to let her sister go, but she knew Justin could make it. Justin was strong and able to handle herself a lot like Oakley. She shuddered as she felt the warmth of an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into his chest. Beau kissed her cheek and laid there holding her and letting her sulk in silence, till she flipped around to face him and kiss his lips. "Did I do the right thing."

"Only you and Justin can decide if it was right or not, Oak."

She laid her head against his head as she thought back on Justin and how amazing she was on stage and how she had always thought Justin was so much better at it than she was. She giggled and smiled knowing her sister was going to make it and knowing that she would do an amazing job becoming the next Patsy Cline. Daddy always called the duo Patsy and Loretta, they were just that close. Oakley never felt much like a Loretta but she knew Justin was Patsy and was so proud of her little sister.


End file.
